


From the Inside

by SecondSilk



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Open_on_Sunday's minor character challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Inside

What the f--- am I doing here? I’m not supposed to be here. And that’s just weird, because I’ve never been anywhere I didn’t want to be. Except standing between April and Katrina, but I got out of there pretty fast. Thinking on my feet may not be one of my strong points, but I did well then.

I have no idea when here is. Sunnydale seems different. I have no idea who the girl following me is, but she’s beginning to annoy me.

Ah, the Pawn Shop’s still here. She knows what I did. I’ll have to kill her.


End file.
